The Sorcerers Apprentice HTTYD style
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Sorcerers Apprentice redone to be Hiccup saving Stoick after the fatal plasma blast in the second movie. One-shot. I own nothing.
Hiccup wailed over his father's dead corpse, the man had saved him ... By sacrificing himself "No, no, no!" Everything was falling apart before the boys very eyes, all he wanted was to keep the peace.

"I did this!"

He felt the gentle touch of his mother's hand rest upon his shoulder, followed by a much tougher presence, who he immediately recognized as Astrid.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he still received no response from Stoick "Dad, you can't ... You can't do this to us!"

Hiccup thrusts into his father's lifeless chest, each hit followed by a bright blue blast, the other Vikings could only stare in shock at said events.

"We still have to make the big announcement!" Another hit, another blue blast "You have to teach me how to be chief, what it means!"

Suddenly, a red circle of fire rises around father and son, Hiccup to oblivious to notice, continues his horde of smacks "We just got mom back! For once you were smiling and dancing!"

The circles fire heightens, forcing Astrid, Valka and Gobber away from the tragic scene, no one could understand what was happening.

"Dad, I refuse to lose you this way! You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me. Alone. Again!" Each word is finished with bright blue, now slowly becoming a lighter shade.

"You stubborn Viking, get up! Don't just lay there you ... You son of a half troll! You always told me a real Viking doesn't stand down, a real Viking keeps fighting!" The lad knew his father had fought till the bitter end, but that didn't stop the words from spouting out his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry that it took me fifteen years to finally be the son you wanted, please don't leave me! You can't just disappear!"

Hiccup's thrusts cease, his eyes now open wide at the sight before him, he was surrounded by a ring of red fire, his hands tingled as small flickers of what looked to be lightning charged from his fingertips "What, what's happening?"

No other Viking can answer, each can only fathom one logical conclusion ... Hiccup has been given a gift by the gods to save his father.

Hiccup shudders as something moves from underneath his body, all thoughts leave his mind as his father's green gaze falls upon him "Dad?"

"I had a dream son, where you were bad mouthin me." Whisps Stoick's gravely voice

"Wha? Me? I'd never bad mouth my father or chief." Responds Hiccup

The boy launches himself into his father's arms, Stoick in return grasping onto his son "I thought I'd lost you, I'm so sorry for not listening to you dad."

"Hiccup, I heard what ya said, you have always been the son I wanted and I'm sorry it took me so long to see that, I love you Hiccup and I'm so proud to call you my son."

Hiccup's eyes begin to water, his grip tightens to the point his knuckles turn white "I love you too dad."

Stoick smiles and opens his other arm for his wife, Valka is staring incredulously, the fire slowly disappears followed by the flowing blue, Valka steadily approached "Stoick? But you died, ya had no heart beat ... How is this possible?"

Stoick smiles as Hiccup begins to laugh, the boy knew he'd saved his dad, somehow thanks to the Gods themselves, Hiccup had brought Stoick the Vast back to life.

"Turns out all I needed was a little more of this." Declared the father, pointing at both family members, wife and son happily hug the man.

The teens and Gobber watch the now happy scene, they'd never forget what they had just witnessed "That was-" begins Tuffnut

"AWESOME!" Finishes Ruffnut, brother and sister clang their helmets together

"I've never seen anything like it, there's nothing in any of Borks notes or any writings for that matter about red fire and blue lightning!" Exclaims Fishlegs

Snotlout wipes "dust" from his eyes before clapping silently "Good job cuz, you really saved the day again."

Astrid rushed over to the group, she was apart of the Haddock family too, the blonde is welcomed with open arms "See Hiccup."

Hiccup turns towards his fiancé, smiling happily "See what Astrid?"

The blonde places her hand over her loves heart "I told you it was in here."

Hiccup laughs and pulls Astrid into a passionate kiss, only ceasing when a throat growl from Gobber steals everyone's attention.

"Well I don't mean to be the voice of doom or anythin, glad to have ya back Stoick ... But that maniac is headin straight for Berk."

"We're going back." Declares Stoick as he and Valka rise to their feet, followed by Hiccup and Astrid.

"Uh, how? He took all the dragons!" Says Ruffnut flatly, arms moving to emphasize the emptiness.

Valka smiles towards Hiccup, they both knew that wasn't so "All except the babies, who listen to no one."

Hiccup steps forward, his eyes glinting with determination to save Toothless and his village "Let's mount up gang, Drago has a bit of a lead on us."

Snotlout scoffs, that was an understatement, but none the less he follows orders and walks after the others "Whatever you say cousin."

"Do we even have a plan?" Questions Fishlegs nervously, he didn't doubt Hiccup, but he was the type that just had to know ever single detail.

"Find Drago, get Toothless back and kick Drago's-"

"Hiccup, don't ya dare complete that sentence!" Speaks both Haddock parents in unison.

Hiccup shakes his head and remains silent, instead the Viking turns his attention towards his friends "Alright gang let's wrangle all the dragons we can, then pick one to ride."

Valka and Stoick watch proudly as their son takes charge, giving logical commands and being a true leader as the young adults and Gobber struggle to control the babies.

Hiccup shows the dragon he means no harm before taking a seat upon the dragons back "Berk and the dragons are what we need to worry about, just get me to Toothless and together we'll take Drago down ... A chief protects his own."

Stoick nods his head in approval as he and Valka hop upon a babies back "That he does son and you're more than ready to be Chief."

"Thanks dad." The dragon riders take off for Berk seconds later, each with a newfound respect for their dragons and future Chief.

 **Happy Easter everyone! To celebrate I have created this story for you all, also I was watching The Sorcerers Apprentice and I just got to thinking, what if instead of Dave saving Balthazar, it was Hiccup saving Stoick? Hope you all enjoyed this! :)**


End file.
